custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Over Your Shoulder
can't wait, this sounds good! We need more of a social aspect in the writing on this wiki, aside from just violence. --[[User:Ids5621|'Ids']] [[User Talk:Ids5621|'5621']] 14:36, February 26, 2012 (UTC) I would have to agree, and I'm very glad you think so... though I'm not sure I'd count cheap women and dancers, which is what this story'll be about, as a social aspect (I'm not going to ask what you do in your spare time ids... XD). But, in all seriousness, yes. I would largely agree. I think eliminating love from the official BIONICLE story has really had a negative effect on the fan fiction and has imposed so many limitations to the story's development. Granted, a lot of the stories here involve social elements and a lot of people have incorporated love into their story lines, but I really want to push this one. I want to make it something that hasn't been done here before, really push the boundaries. I want it to inspire people to use their imaginations more, and hopefully that's exactly what this thing'll do. :P I look forward to posting it because I'm going to be working on it straight all week to post as one bumper-six-chapter installment. :P Just the Prologue I'm already done with the prologue, and since this is a long story and you would've wait long for feedback, here are my first impressions: I really like the main idea of making Metru Nui to an island for the Matoran and some kind of refuge for other species. That's one thing that matches the Bionicle-Mythology and also seems very realistic compared to Real Life. It's great that when you read it, you wrote how a Turaga, in this case the once-strong Matoro, has lost power over time and now "fights" against death. The characters already involved in the prologue are interesting. I'm really excited how this story will continue! You'll get the rest of the rating later :) 21:09, September 17, 2012 (UTC) Oh yes. :P Metru Nui is largely reflective of post-World War 2 Britain and I'm trying to tackle modern day issues as well, such as immigration and poverty, as well as urbanization and the ever-present question of what makes a good leader? Metru Nui's political climate is a complex one at this transitional point in its long history. :P My reason for depicting Matoro was because he shouldn't have died and I'm a huge fanboy!!!!!! because he is something of an innocent, widely-popular character who we all think of as being a pure, selfless and just person. If he were to be put in a position of power, I like to think that he would turn out like Vakama and really shine as a leader. However, with his downfall comes the disruption of Metru Nui's entire way of life. He is a civilized, democratic leader who is perfect for Metru Nui. But, because Metru Nui has been damaged and the Toa are corrupt and disorganized, he suffers. :P Quite literally, he is connected with Metru Nui on a spiritual level and, as the city chokes from the consequences of warfare, so too does our beloved Turaga of Ice. :P Matoro's plight was planned right from the point where I decided the direction that I was going to push the Fractures Universe in. Anyway, I'm very pleased that you enjoy it. :D Error Oh, I'm deeply sorry about that. It just didn't seem right to me xDD --Aljarreau 17:50, October 15, 2013 (UTC) No problem at all. :P I'm flattered that you took the time to go through the page at all. :D It was very kind of you. I project doing that for every one of your Fractures story :P (BTW, can you tell me how to make your own custom signature? I'm kinda sick of this timestamp-no link stuff... --Aljarreau 18:20, October 15, 2013 (UTC)